


Contra el muro con el Profesor Snape

by ontzilore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ontzilore/pseuds/ontzilore
Summary: Traducción de ‘Against the wall with Professor Snape’ de Laurielove. El título completo de esto es ‘La Señorita Granger… contra el muro… con el Profesor Snape’. Hace lo que dice el título. Sólo lectores mayores, por favor. SS/HG
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 7





	Contra el muro con el Profesor Snape

**Author's Note:**

> N/T: Nada me pertenece. Ésta es una traducción-adaptación del relato ‘Against the wall with Professor Snape’ de la maravillosa escritora en lengua inglesa Laurielove. Si os animáis a leerla en su idioma original, encontraréis más de 80 relatos suyos en FFN y AO3, de lo contrario, encontraréis más traducciones de relatos suyos en mi página. Ésta es mi pequeña aportación para que conozcáis sus magníficas historias. Gracias por leer y espero que me perdonéis si no os parece perfecta, pues no soy una profesional de la traducción.

Hermione conocía bien el desierto atajo hasta el aula de Adivinación. Se apresuró por el lúgubre corredor abandonado; las telarañas revoloteaban por encima de su cabeza, los muros de piedra áspera parecían casi cerrarse sobre ella, no es que le importara. El aislamiento siempre le convenía; sabía que no habría nadie cerca. Era una parte del castillo largamente olvidada y bastante prohibida, evitada por casi todos.

Todos salvo Severus Snape, al parecer.

Doblando una esquina sombría, Hermione se topó con un jadeo de sorpresa con la forma alta y oscura del Maestro de Pociones viniendo en la otra dirección.

“Lo siento, señor.”

“Señorita Granger, ¿dónde cree que va con tanta prisa impía?”

“Necesito llegar a Adivinación.”

“¿Tarde?”

“No del todo.”

Él se interpuso en su camino, impidiéndole avanzar. Hermione se aclaró la garganta. En el aire inmóvil, antiguo, del corredor, la tensión entre ella y Snape aumentó velozmente. Su vientre se enroscó cuando sus ojos se encontraron con el negro profundo de los de su profesor. Durante un tiempo ninguno habló, simplemente se miraron el uno al otro, no con animosidad sino con curiosidad, incluso evaluándose. Ella no lo rehuyó y supo, en cambio, que estaba disfrutándolo bastante.

Los ojos de él se movieron al hueco en la unión de sus clavículas.

“Su botón superior está desabrochado.”

“Lo siento, señor.” Ella comenzó a abrocharlo, dando un paso atrás y chocando contra la piedra fría del muro.

“No le dije que lo tocara.”

Snape dio un paso hacia ella. Su respiración se aceleró pero no se alejó de él. Hermione observó hipnotizada cuando su profesor levantó la mano despacio y posó dos dedos sobre la carne expuesta por el botón desabrochado. Las puntas de sus dedos eran cálidas y seguras. Ella las instó a buscar más de ella.

Él lo hizo.

La mano en su cuello ahora se enroscaba alrededor de su nuca mientras su pulgar acariciaba lánguidamente arriba y abajo desde el hueco que lo había atraído a lo largo de la longitud de su garganta. Ella la desnudó para él, sus ojos vidriosos por el deseo inmediato. Su otra mano estaba abajo, levantándole la falda y buscando sus muslos internos. Sus piernas se separaron por instinto.

“Profesor…” Gimió, a medias como pregunta, a medias como invitación, mientras él buscaba el calor humedeciéndose todavía oculto por sus medias. Estaba frotándola ahora, encontrándola caliente y necesitada a pesar de las capas de ropa entre ellos.

“Justo como esperaba,” declaró él.

“No pare.”

Sus dedos habían alcanzado enseguida la banda de la cintura de sus medias y estaban empujando dentro de sus bragas, los largos dígitos buscando a través de su vello recortado.

Ella se mordió el labio, conteniendo el aliento, incapaz de mirar a otro lado más que a sus ojos.

Su dedo corazón, fuerte y seguro, encontró cierto camino hacia abajo y acarició su clítoris mientras viajaba. Ella jadeó y sus ojos se cerraron. Pero su dedo continuó su progreso, deslizándose y resbalando a través de la humedad de su deseo hasta que encontró su abertura y se enroscó dentro de ella. Snape permitió que su propio leve aliento escapara.

“Apretado. Mojado. Caliente. Qué coño tan preparado tienes.”

Ella asintió, incapaz de formar palabras.

Ahora había añadido su dedo índice a su exploración de su intimidad. Empujó ambos dedos dentro de ella hasta el tercer nudillo, doblándolos como si tratara de engancharla hacia él y luego tirando un poco para permitir que la parte inferior rozara su clítoris de nuevo. El rostro de ella se arrugó de placer.

“Podría quedarme aquí y meterte los dedos para siempre, chica. La sensación de esa humedad dulce y caliente… vas a correrte estúpidamente rápido, ¿no?”

Ella gimió como afirmación.

Las puntas de sus dedos estaban trabajando su clítoris ahora, frotándolo con caricias cada vez más intensas, sumergiéndose para volver a saquear sus jugos, haciéndolo llorar e hincharse más antes de regresar a él, de nuevo desesperado por su toque.

“¿Alguna vez pensaste que tu aborrecido y vilipendiado profesor podría hacer que te corrieras tan rápido? _¿Lo hiciste?_ ”

Hermione sacudió la cabeza rápidamente.

“Pero te lo preguntabas, ¿no? Sentada en las clases buscando mi atención – pensabas en esto, ¿no?”

Ella asintió, mordiéndose el labio cuando la sensación de placer apretó su agarre punzante y caliente de su cuerpo.

“No más preguntas, Señorita Granger.” Sus dedos barrieron sobre su clítoris con fuerza y rapidez ahora, casi resbalando en los jugos goteando constantemente de su coño hambriento. “Siente.”

Snape de repente agarró su barbilla con la otra mano y obligó a sus ojos a mirar los suyos. Hermione se corrió tan fuerte que su boca se abrió y soltó un grito que sonó desesperado. El placer la atravesó y se clavó sobre sus dedos que ahora estaban incrustándose en ella otra vez mientras su cuerpo se sacudía sin control.

Ella se agarró de su hombro para evitar derrumbarse, pero casi de inmediato él estaba arrancándole las medias y las bragas, quitándole los zapatos y arrastrando las prendas fuera de sus piernas. Ella pateó patéticamente en un inútil intento de ayudarlo. Sus piernas estaban desnudas al aire fresco del corredor, el calor húmedo de su sexo evaporándose en delicioso contraste con el frío que ahora lo encontraba. Los dedos de él estaban en sus pantalones ahora y ella bajó la mirada para verlo estallar, tan grande y largo y preparado que se abrió para él de inmediato. Su coño todavía estaba gritando por él a pesar de su orgasmo; nunca había deseado tanto ser llenada.

“Fóllame. Por favor, por favor, fóllame con tu polla.” Sollozó cuando su desesperada necesidad fue expresada lo más claramente posible.

“Eso es precisamente lo que había pretendido hacer.” Su propia voz lamió su carne.

Snape la agarró por el trasero con grandes manos y la levantó, enterrando los dedos brutalmente para abrirla para él, apoyándola contra el muro, envolviendo sus piernas a su alrededor. Y entonces embistió en su interior con tanta fuerza que ella gritó de dolor, su polla apisonándola contra la piedra de detrás, su masa ensanchándola tanto que su coño casi gimió de sorpresa. Había entrado en ella por completo en una embestida y su cérvix se estremeció cuando la bulbosa cabeza de su polla presionó contra él. La gravedad la obligó a acomodarse por completo sobre su longitud, pero después que el dolor inicial se hubo atenuado, se deleitó en la extraordinaria sensación de plenitud. Su polla era tan dura y tan perfecta en su interior que no podía imaginarlo saliendo nunca de ella.

Pero él lo hizo. Lentamente al principio, se retiró de ella, volviendo a levantarla para deslizarse fuera. Ella gimió al sentir sus paredes volviendo a contraerse en su ausencia. Pero no por mucho tiempo. Con un gruñido palpitante volvió a impulsarse violentamente en su interior, tan enérgicamente que sintió su camisa rasgarse en el muro irregular de detrás.

“Estás lastimándome…” gimió, pero su tono de voz expresaba lo opuesto a sus palabras.

Él la ignoró. Retirándose y volviendo a arar brutalmente, su propio gemido de desesperación lo forzó aún más profundo.

“Te gusta que te lastime, ¿no? ¿Te gusta tanto que mi polla llene tu pequeño coño codicioso que tu dolor se convierte en placer?”

Estaba moviéndose sin cesar ahora, logrando acariciarla por completo con cada retirada y embestida. Ella se hundía para encontrase con la deliciosa agonía de la plenitud cada vez. “Sí, sí… más fuerte, más fuerte, más…”

Él obedeció, follándola rápido y con furia, agarrando su culo hasta que lo marcó, presionándola contra el áspero muro de piedra de modo que su espalda floreció con las marcas rojas de su lujuria.

Él cedió su agarre sobre ella con una mano para levantarla y volver a agarrar su barbilla de modo que sus ojos se encontraran. Hermione bajó la pierna derecha para descansar en el suelo de puntillas y dobló la izquierda alrededor de su muslo, clavándole el talón dolorosamente en el tenso tendón de la corva. Él arrastró los dedos por su muslo en represalia, sus uñas arañándola y marcándola. Ella simplemente sonrió ampliamente con deleitada agudeza y se apretó sobre él, incitándolo a clavar su polla aún más profundamente en ella con un grito de placer.

“Joder, tienes el coño perfecto, bruja. La forma en que abrazas mi polla, la forma en que esa dulce carne tuya me folla. Quieto llenarte de mí para siempre, ¿lo oyes? Quiero mi polla desgarrándote, derramándose dentro de ti y llenándote de mí.” Arrastró el pulgar hacia su boca, que había estado apretada en concentración y lo forzó entre sus labios, entre sus dientes, empujándolo para sentir la humedad de su boca mientras su polla estaba sintiendo la humedad de su coño. Sus dedos se clavaron en su mandíbula y su pulgar rodeó su boca, desafiando a su lengua a atraparlo. Ella lo succionó con fuerza, tirando de él y lamiéndolo tan ávidamente como su coño estaba tirando de su polla. Aun así se movía a lo largo de ella, follándolos a ambos hacia el colapso.

“Muerde… muérdeme…” siseó él.

Mirándolo a los ojos, ella cerró los dientes dulcemente al principio sobre su pulgar. Él no se inmutó. Luego más, los bordes afilados se clavaron en él, más fuerte, más fuerte. Los ojos de él destellaron pero no se retiró, simplemente embistió aún más rápido en su interior. Ella mordió más y saboreó el cobre de la sangre en su lengua. Él soltó un leve aliento de satisfacción cuando ella la succionó de su pulgar, deleitándose mientras más se filtraba en su boca.

Su ritmo se volvía cada vez más frenético ahora, el movimiento de su polla ensanchándola y luego vaciándola antes de volver a follarla completamente, con fuerza, para lastimar y emocionar por igual.

Él volvió a arañarle el muslo con las uñas, levantándole la pierna de modo que pudiera inclinar sus violentas embestidas de nuevo. Con eso ella se corrió. Tuvo que soltar el tirón de su pulgar para inspirar un aliento maravillado cuando el placer se apoderó de ella y la sacudió. Su orgasmo la atravesó, se enfureció alrededor de su polla, que en ese momento estaba incrustada tan profundamente en ella que pensó que podría fundirse con ella. Latió sobre él con tanta fuerza que su coño pulsante se alimentó de la carne que agarraba y su éxtasis volvió a atravesarla, llevándola al clímax más largo que jamás podía recordar.

Con eso él ya no pudo contenerse. Embistió dentro de ella, obligándola a exhalar cuando fue apretada entre él y el muro, y su semen brotó de él, derramándose enérgicamente en sus profundidades. Él gimió a un tiempo con las ráfagas de su polla, llenándola con tanto que se filtró de ella alrededor de su carne incrustada.

Y luego se acabó. Cuando por fin sus respiraciones se estabilizaron él se retiró con tanta brusquedad como inicialmente había entrado en ella, y se subió los pantalones enseguida. Hermione se desplomó en el suelo, las piernas abiertas, los muslos relucientes mientras su semen goteaba de ella.

“Un comportamiento vergonzoso, Señorita Granger.” Snape miró hacia abajo con desprecio. “Llega tarde a clase. Detención. Esta noche. En mis habitaciones. A las diez en punto. No se demore.”

Se giró y se alejó deslizándose por el corredor.

Para Hermione, las diez en punto no podían llegar lo suficientemente pronto.


End file.
